Topher
Topher was a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Personality Topher is a such a huge Chris McLean fan he gave himself the nickname "Chris 2.0," and even has a cat named after Chef Hatchet. He frequently goes out of his way to try to talk to Chris, which usually causes him to not be very much help for his team. Just like Chris, Topher can be quite arrogant and frequently admires himself. He joins the show not to win the prize money, but to replace Chris as the host, and will attempt to do so at any opportunity. He is very ambitious in this endeavor, eventually stealing Chris's cell phone to contact the producers and frequently insulting his age to imply that they need a younger host such as himself. These situations beg the question of whether or not Topher truly does admire Chris, or was just stroking his ego so as to lower his guard and attempt to steal his job. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Topher arrives in the bus along with the other 20 contestants, stating that he is excited for the new seasons, after the disasters that happened in the previous ones. He hears how Gwen complains that she is back for her contract, saying that he is alos bavk for the same reason, and when Cody starts to stalk Gwen, Topher warns him about Sierra, who eventually starts to stalk Cody. As everyone arrives, he takes a pic of the new plane, who he will upload in Wikipedia, making Paintbrush confused. As Chris yells to everyone to get in the plane, Topher says that he was waiting a shot at a redemption for himself, as he entered the plane. Early on, Dakota said that she found Topher to be handsome, confusing him, and, as she asked that if he had a girlfriend, he denies that, and that he is interested on something else, but that he would think about it. Once again, Cody started to stalk Gwen, but Tooher tries to confort her by telling that Sierra would take care of him, which she does. They both start to become friends, as both laugh about Chef wearing a Terracota warrior costume, and both sharing a picture of him, which upsets Chef. After that, Chris selects three persons to be team captains, and takes them to first class, meanwhile he drops the others, including Topher, over Shanghai. As everyone lands in Shanghai, he and Gwen team up to hide across the city, even when his first objective was finding a place with WiFi. First, he and Gwen arrive to the Shanghai World Financial Center, trying to hide there, however, Jo finds them and tries to tag both, but fails, as they escape. They head to the Main Street (Nanjing Road), during the New Moon Year celebration, and he has an idea: put on a dragon costume and walj across the street, so nobody finds them. Bridgette finds them, but the firewprks in the street distracted her, allowing Topher and Gwen to escape, but Jo tags both, eliminating them from the challenge, even with that, Topher decides to spend the rest of the time in Shanghai. Decided to enjoy the time until the challenge is declared over, he goes to an iconic place in the city: the Oriental Pearl Tower. Once there, he doesn't tales too much time to find out that the tower was a TV station, and he sees this as his opportunity to become a host, as he advices the others where Trent, Noah and Soap were hiding, and his plan works, as they are tagged before Fan, his last teammate standing. He celebrates the victory of his team, just to be interrupted by Chris, as Topher was robbing him the show. One, Two, Three, Fort At the start of the episode, Topher states that the last challenge was a mess, and that he would start to find where they were going for the next challenge, at which Fan asks if he also owned a computer, which Topher does. Fan then tell that he was well received by the fans in the last episode (not without mentioning that Paintbrush was despised), which really makes Topher happy, as he says that that was the point of coming back, not being despised again, and describing the awful image he had towards the others in his last season, just being a die-hard and brainless admirator of Chris. He later breaks into the loser class, with the excuse of trying to find WiFi signak somewhere, and he later discovers that the next location was going to be Finland. He later falls off the plane, due to someone opening the door of the plane, and he lands in the middle of Helsinki. Soon as he found what is the challenge about, he purposes that the egg that Fan was carrying could be a strong ammo, but he later denies it, as he reads on his phone that Fan actually showed a motherly attitude towards that egg. Chris then announced that the challenge was starting, and he tells the others to help to build the fort, but it's useless, and he only starts to work with Paintbrush and Gwen, while Fan goes to the plane to hide his egg, Test Tube goes with Fan, Cody decides to throw the challenge and relax and Sierra goes with him, telling that they were the only ones that actually cared for the challenge, and get pissed off when he asks Fan if the egg was important than winning, which Fan doesn't denies, only to be comfroted by Gwen, as they continuing to build their fort. After Cody throws the challenge, Sierra starts to help on the fort, making walls, a "door" and a Cody statue on the outside, which Topher compliments, as he is still upset about Fan laziness, saying in a confessional that he thinks that Fan is a great guy, but it's concerned about how much he cares for that egg, and he tries to do research, just to find that he doesn't had WiFi signal at the time. Once that the swords built their fort, Topher is excited of having a strong fort as well as a catapult, as he complimemted Test Tube for building it, however, Fan was the one who came with the idea, as Topher said that she showed up first, which confused Fan. He later said how the alliances on his team were leaving two persons at outsiders. When the snowball challenge was started, he asked Test Tube for ammo, and he fired to the Dolphins fort. He, along with Test Tube and Gwen managed to attack the other forts and Anne Maria, who was being used as a shield for the moment. Meanwhile he was shooting, Fan asked him to shoot him, so he could avoid the shield of the Turtles and shoot from above, which Topher found dangerous, however, Topher decided to shoot him to the air. While Topher and the others were attacking the fort of the Dolphins (which was ultimately destroyed), Paintbrush tried to attack the Turtles fort, but connected against Fan instead, making hin fall. While he felt proud that he helped his team to win, he went to the ruins of the Turtles fort and grabbed Fan. Now on the plane, and in first class again, he tried to calm down Gwen after Cody started to stalk her yet again, and he later went to see the elimination ceremony and take a picture of the person that was going to take the Fall of Shame. Radical Pyramidal At the start of the episode, Topher gives an opening confessional where he says that he feels useful around his team, however, that he shouldn't get too confident, making a reference of the first two victories and the eventual downfall of his team, two seasons ago. Gwen asks him if he knew where the plane was heading this time, and he answered that it was Giza, Egypt, like in the last world-themed season, thinking the challenge may even could be a refresh from the original one. He then notices that the window of the plane was open, thinking that the production was too cheap, and after that, he tries to calm down Gwen after Cody stalks her again, he then tries to talk with Fan, just to notice that he was in the edge of the window trying to hold there, and then, he tries to ask Gwen how she dumped Duncan to break the ice. After that, everyone starts to fall off the plane, which is making a lot of moves, and to land on Giza, but Topher sneaked a parachute, so, he had a safe landing., just to be interrupted by Chris. Soon enough, he notices that Sierra and Gwen are missing, however, they show up, as Gwen lands near Cody, and Sierra does the same. As Chris announces that the challenge will be SCRABBLE-themed, Topher gets confused and starts to search on his phone ways to win a match of SCRABBLE. After the mess on his team, he is the first one to go into the pyramid. Because of the darkness, he grabs a torch to see in the paths inside the pyramid; soon enough, Cody starts to brag about himself, which Topher replies by saying him that he was, in fact, the weak in Team Amazon, so, all he was saying wasn't true. Topher then started to think of when the challenge would start, as he was losing WiFi signal with every step into the pyramid. After that, he thanks Gwen for scoring the first point for the team, but Cody saw this the wrong way, saying that he was trying to steal "his Gwen", as both Topher and Gwen get creeped out. Cody tried to shove Topher aside, but Topher stopped him, and eventually told Sierra to get rid of him, but it wasn't necesary, as both Cody and Gwen felt into a trap due to Cody losing a point for the team. As the challenge was going further, the last members of the Swordfishes left standing were Topher, Sierra, Fan and Test Tube, knowing that this could have been their first loss, Topher tried to use his phone, but there was no WiFi signal, as well as Fan's phone. However, in the next round, Topher managed to keep his team alive by answering correctly in the next round, however, losing Sierra in the process. In the next round, Topher and Fan said the shortest answer, and both were captured and decided to spend the rest of the time on their phones, even sharing a selfie of both getting eliminated and sharing some other pictures on their phones. After Test Tube was eliminated, Izzy mocked them, and that rubbed Topher, the wrong way. With Test Tube eliminated, Topher's team was going to attend the elimination ceremony for the first time, as he blamed himself for the loss, however, he saw Trent and Bridgette hugging, giving them the label of "Trentgette" and taking a pic of that moment, which Fan also wanted, as both started to comment how would be the reaction of the fans at that new couple, and how the fans of ships like "Gwent" and "Gidgette" would lose it, even saying how jealous he would be if he was Geoff in a confessional, ironically after Bridgette said in a confessional that Geoff shouldn't be jealous. He attends the third elimination ceremony with the rest of the Swordfishes, and he is the second person to be deemed safe, as he takes a picture of the Barf Bag, and as Chris gives Gwen her barf bag, he mocks both saying that they are couple, annoying both. Topher stick with the majority group and voted Cody off, and he and Fan tried to take pictures of his Fall of Shame, which they do. Appearences Gallery Cast_fall.png|Topher falls out of the plane. Gwopher_escapes_jo.png|Gwen and Topher try to escape from Jo. Gwopher_caught.png|Topher gets captured by Jo, along with Gwen Fantopher_trap_flash.png|Fan makes a selfie together Topher while they're falling in a trap! Category:Males Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:Cabbage